


Tantrum Time Lord

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Doctor can act like a two year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum Time Lord

"PLEASE Rose, oh please can we go in there, oh please!?"

 

"Doctor."

 

"Come on Rose, just a look around won't hurt!?"

 

"Doctor!"

 

"I promise i won't overindulge myself, i'll just get one or two please!?"

 

"DOCTOR."

 

"And anyway, don't you think that Amelia would like some too? Just for herself to enjoy like i do with mine, come on Rose, please!?"

 

"DOCTOR!"

 

"Please Rose please, please, please!?"

 

*slap*

 

"Ow! What was that for?"

 

"You weren't listening to me and you were rambling."

 

"Oops, sorry love. What was it you were going to say?"

 

"I said that we could go in the bloody shoe store for your sneakers! You didn't have to be a baby about it, that's Amelia's job."

 

"Oh... i'm sorry, i'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay, now let's go in and get your precious sneakers before you die of a fit."

 

"I love you Rose Tyler."

 

"God forbid this one likes sneakers too."

 

"What is that supposed to... ROSE!"

 

"Surprise."


End file.
